Stuck in a Daydream
by LalaEveryDay
Summary: Loren stood out, more than she wanted to and for all the wrong reasons. Eddie didn't know where his life was going, and why every good thing ended badly. When the misunderstood prostitute meets the troubled rock star, will these unlikely characters find comfort with each other, or will it all collapse in an utter mess? Based off the song 'The A-Team' by Ed Sheeran. AU. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Stuck in a Daydream**

**Hope is a little thing that can go a long way. Especially to Loren. Her dream crushed, her life a nightmare. Hope is the one thing that keeps her going, that keeps her from letting herself hit an all-time low. Even if she's at rock bottom. And when she meets the witty, troubled rock-star Eddie Duran, maybe her life can turn around. Based off the song 'The A-Team' by Ed Sheeran. AU.**

**Hey! Okay, so I know I need to update my other stories, but I had this idea and I had to type it out. Whether it will be continued or not depends on the feedback(: So, this is a story semi-based on the song The A-Team by Ed Sheeran. Noticed how I said 'semi'? It's not a complete songfic, but I'll occasionally put them beneath the chapter title. It is also sort-of kinda not really based off the movie Pretty Woman. This will be sad, I can assure you, and I can also assure you that I feel like a bully to Loren by putting her though all this stuff. Please don't hate me or tell me how mean I am to Loren, because, trust me, I already know. Have a nice day, and, like I said, don't hate me.**

_Prologue_

Loren stared at the ceiling, the dusty old ceiling of the dirty motel. Her pillow was wet from the flow of tears running down her cheeks. The wad of cash the man had left her wouldn't last her three days, if that. So, now, she was just staring at the ceiling, hoping for a turn-around in life. She quietly wonders to herself how she sunk this low, and how she went from every-day high school girl to a prostitute.

Life works in weird ways.

Loren had never been a bad kid. She's never done drugs, she's never stolen or vandalised anything. So, how did things end up so bad for her? That's a question not even she can answer. She couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, she'll escape from this hell of a life. And that maybe she'll be able to live normally, with a loving husband and kids, an actual romance and not just three disgusting hours in a run-down motel. It felt like things weren't able to get worse for her, and that she was never going to escape. Until she sang. Whenever she sang, her life would improve in the slightest and she'd forget about the piled up bank notes in her ratty apartment. She could forget about all the pain and low respect she felt she had rightfully earned. She would just let go and sing, until her heart was content. When she was younger, she'd always wanted to be a singer. She did now, actually, but her broken dream was more of a ghost than a hope now.

But sometimes, she just let herself sing, and things would improve a little. Sometimes.

* * *

Eddie looked out the window of his high-end, penthouse hotel room up in the mountains. The snow was falling, sometimes in slow, graceful clumps and others falling down and pelting the ground like bullets. He always loved watching the snow with his mom up at this resort when he was a kid.

So that's why he was here now, watching and trying tp grasp the fact that his mom had died only twenty-four hours ago.

His cell phone was ringing in the background non-stop, but he ignored it. Whoever thought he wanted to talk right now was a madman. No, Eddie wanted to sulk in peace and just watch the snow fall. At the moment, it was the graceful kind, the kind that brought a ghost of a smile to Eddie's lips. The floor-to-ceiling windows Eddie was watching from gave him a whole prospective of the resort, and beyond. He couldn't see much, but he imagined being able to see the city lights. He wondered about all the people there. Granted, that's where his house was, but he didn't know every person in the city. He thought about the homeless people in the city, who had were holding the signs with a cup at their feet. Sometimes, the signs would be funny; saying things like 'My sister was kidnapped by Jubba the Hut and I need money to build a space ship and save her'. Others, however, where the ones that made Eddie fortunate of what he had. The ones that said things about how they were veterans who'd lost their home or, onetime, he saw a woman with a little toddler girl standing behind her. The woman was holding a sign that said 'Please help'. Those are the ones that he can't say no to

Just thinking about those people made Eddie's situation seem better in comparison, even though it was still pretty miserable. He just continued to watch the snowflakes, though, thinking about his mother until he fell asleep.

**Okay, that was a lot more sad than I anticipated. Please review, favourite, and follow, and remember that I wuv you dearly(:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you all so so so much for the reviews! They made my day! I will be continuing this story, just so ya know ;)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and possible OC's later on, so please don't steal(:**_

_**Dedication: To everyone who reviewed! You all are so incredible!(:**_

_**Shout-out: To KatieDean0343, for sticking with me for so long and just being amazing(: Love you!**_

_Chapter 1_

Loren lay flat on her back and stared at the sky above her. The pollution in LA blocked the otherwise beautiful sky slightly, but enough sunlight still shone down on Loren, warming her almost-bare legs and arms. Her shorts couldn't have been any shorter without being considered underwear, and her top was so revealing it made her cringe. She hated dressing like this. It made her feel so exposed. And then there's the makeup. She did the best she could on her low-budget, managing to illuminate her cheekbones with a little blush and the heaviest eyeliner she could have on without looking like a goth.

So, there she was, laying on an old bench in Los Angeles, ignoring the stares she was earning from the people walking by.

On the outside, Loren looked like a soulless prostitute, some whore who would do anything for a quick buck. But in the inside, she was worth so much more than this. Her personality shone like a gem, and she had a heart of gold. Anyone would disagree at first glance. In fact, at first glance, most people would silently judge her as they walked by, thinking critically of how much better they were.

The only person to defy the standard was the guy you'd least suspect. The rock star. The man who most people would think would judge the most.

This is where the story starts. On your average day, in an average park, but with the two most unusual people on the planet.

* * *

Eddie angrily through his phone, not caring if it broke or not. Besides, he didn't care about anyone who'd be calling him. Not today. The phone hit the white wall with a clunk and fell to the floor. When Eddie walked closer to it, he noticed that the touchscreen had been cracked. But he didn't care. Instead of picking it up, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of his penthouse apartment after deciding he needed some fresh air.

Well, as fresh as it could get in L.A.

Once he was out of the building, he didn't take the time to look around. No, he walked straight forward, across the busy street, and continued walking. He knew exactly where he was going. He wandered along the cracked sidewalk, letting his mind drift to him mom. He wondered what she would've done, how she could've helped. He wasn't going to deny in a heartbeat that he missed her. Hell, he more than missed her. He needed her. Especially he found out that his fiancé had cheated on him as well as stealing money from his bank account. His mom would probably say, "_You never know what bad life's going to throw at you, but you have to trust that it will throw good as well. Even if the good is hidden within the bad_". It was a phrase his mom always said whenever he was upset, even at things as small as losing his bike. He replayed his mom's wise words in his head, as he approached the beautiful green field with trees littered along the paved paths, as well as a few benches. He gave a ghost of a smile as he entered the little park.

The park was crowded, but not abnormally so. Sure, there were people. Some thugs, some wannabe thugs, and, of course, some tourists. But for the most part, it was just locals. A few couples walked hand-in-hand, admiring the now setting sun that was just beginning to sink beyond the horizon, while others walked alone, like Eddie. But, today, he didn't mind being alone. Sulking in peace, at a place that reminded him of his mom, was actually exactly what he needed. He looked up from his feet, which he had just been looking at, and took in the area around him.

The first thing to catch his eye was a girl.

She was laying down on a park bench, looking blankly at the sky. As Eddie got closer, he began noticing more details: her way-to-short shorts with boots just below her knee cap, a low-cut, close to transparent top, too much make-up. It didn't take long for him to realise that she was a prostitute. It wasn't hard to guess. But there was something about her that struck him as different. Her delicate, almost sad features. Beyond the make-up, he could tell she was beautiful naturally. And, something about her that gave off a vibe. Eddie couldn't quite place it, but it stood out beyond anything else.

Eddie wanted to say hello. But something compelled him not to. Some nagging voice in the back of his head told him no. So, he continued walking. But not before giving the girl one last glance and, for the first time, meeting her eyes.

**Okay, so I hope you don't hate me after that. Um, please review, follow, and favourite(: I love you all dearly!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Herro my people of the universe! Happy day-after-Mayan-apocalypse! Okay, so I want to say three things before I get to writing. One, I'm sorry for the long updates on Too Beautiful and this and the especially slow updates for When Stuck in a Mental Institution(on hiatus at the moment), but I hate half-assing it. Like, it took me five hours for the past three days to write the last one, whereas when it is half-assed, I can whip it out in two hours max. So, yeah, my apologies. Secondly, for this story, I'd just like yoy to know that I will NOT be going into detail about Loren's 'job'. Sorry to those of you that wanted me to, but I'm only thirteen, and...uh, yeah. And finally, please follow me on Instagram! My name is livinlikelarry12312 (: I might just post sneak peeks of Too Beautiful, this, and some others...;)**

**Alright, here you go then!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada but OC's and plot, so please don't take):_**

**_Dedication: To everyone who has ever even read my stories(: I love you all so much!_**

**_Shout-out: To PinkMusicLover3519, for just being amazing(:_**

_Chapter Three_

Loren wasn't in the mood for getting out of her ratty old t-shirt, which were considered as pajamas to her, but alas, her growling stomach forced her to get out of her lumpy, cold bed and change into her dreaded, revealing clothes. She pulled on a pair of denim shorts, as well as a lacy, v-neck camisole and a pair of old boots that went up to her thigh, did her average, heavy make-up, and braced herself for another long, harsh day in this nightmare. Whenever Loren thought about her life, it made her want to cry. Or even die. But then, she thought about how this was only temporary, and how just maybe one day she'll be able to break free and live like a normal person. But if she wanted to get there, she had to survive. And this is how she did it. Even if it involved living in the lowest, most miserable way. A diet of ramen noodles and selling sex for a living. She disgusted herself even. But it was the only way she could live, really.

And that disgusted her, too.

She made her way down the busy, crowded, polluted streets of LA. Mothers with little children hurried away from her, as if she were some sort of monster. Men stared at her longingly, which made her wince. Woman looked at her, a few with pity in their eyes, but mostly people just judging her, believing that they knew who she was and why she was this way. Loren didn't like it, but she understood why people assumed the worst. She placed herself in their shoes, and thought that, although she'd most likely be the ones with pity, it was hard not to. Prostitutes were thought to be low, dirty creatures. When in reality, Loren was the opposite; kind, caring. Even though most people didn't see past the prostitute part.

After almost three hours of wondering, Loren decided to take a seat at the nearest bench. The soles of her feet had begun to ache excessively, so she thought she would sit down for a moment and think. Sometimes, thinking is the only thing that can distract her from this hell. She thought about high school, which seemed so impossibly far away even though it was only a year and a half ago. She thought about Adrianna, the girl who had made her highschool life seem borderline miserable at the time, and how now she'd rather be locked in a four-by-four room with a million Adrianna's rather than stuck here. She thought about Melissa, her old best friend, and how badly she wanted to be in touch with her again. But she couldn't bring herself to see her. She wouldn't be able to bare the pity and disapointment Mel would feel upon Loren telling her about her recent life. She thought about her mother. Her caring, loving, understanding mother who she missed so badly. She thought about her dad, who she hated so much for leaving her mother when she was young. She thought about her life. Her past. Sometimes, she likes to think about her past rather than her future, because she didn't know what her future held for her. She'd like to think good, but sometimes, thinking of nothing but good can end up terribly.

Like now, for instance.

Loren sat there, daydreaming, not even realising that the sun had set and night sky was a navy blue until someone grabbed her arm. She looked up, slightly startled, meeting eyes with someone who looked familiar yet she wasn't aquainted with.

"Hello," She said. It must've been late, because Loren could feel her eyelids drooping. The man who gripped her arm looked down at her with pity.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Loren was thouroughly surprised; most people didn't ask questions like that. Most people didn't even bother with her, as a matter of fact. She nodded.

"I'm alright," She replied. He took a seat next to her. This situation was getting weirder and weirder. His face was becoming more and more familiar, until it dawned on her who this guy was.

"Do you need a ride home? You must be freezing," The man said. Loren looked down, remembering what she was wearing and how cold it actually was outside.

"No, it's okay. I can walk."

"I'm sure you can, but that shouldn't mean you have to." Loren stared up at him, dumbfounded. If he wanted something, this normally wasn't how it went. Plus, why would he of all people want something from her when he could go to a strip club or something? Hell, why would he want to do even that? He was, after all, a world famous rock star. He could get any girl he wanted. No, something just wasn't clicking.

"I'm really okay. I don't live far from here, anyway," Loren lied. To be honest, she lived at least a few miles from here. But for some reason, she didn't want to be with anyone right now. She just wanted to be alone after another failed day of work.

"Listen, can you just let me give you a ride home?" The man started to sound annoyed.

"Fine," Loren gave in, not wanting to argue. Even though Loren had always been one to avoid awkward situations, this one would be unavoidable. Why the man was so desprate to give her a ride was beyond her knowledge, but it intrigued her enough to say yes.

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Eddie," The man said. Loren smirked lightly as she stood up and brushed off her legs.

"Yeah," She replied. "I know."

**Good? Bad? I'll let you know Eddie's thoughts in the next chapter;) But for now, might I beg for some reviews please? xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Um...Ooooops?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HH**_

_**Dedication: To Tate, for being my amazeballin' buddy**_

_**Shout-out: To Jenna, for being a lovable butt munch xD**_

_Chapter Three_

"You know, I never did get your name," Eddie told Loren, on his way to drop her off. Loren wrinkled her nose.

"It's Loren," She mumbled. He took his eyes off the road for a split-second and studied the girl. Yes, she was definitely different than most prostitutes he's seen. She wasn't doing it for thrill or a quick buck like some of the girls he'd seen; no, he could tell that this was for survival.

"Loren. I like that name. How do you spell it?" Loren looked up at Eddie, appealed by his question.

"L-o-r-e-n," She told him. He smiled.

"I've never heard it like that before," He replies softly. Loren's lips tug up, not quite in a smile, but closer than it has been in a long time.

"My grandma, on my mom's side, only spoke Spanish. All she knew in English was the alphabet. Natrally, she thought it was pheonetic. So, when my mom called her and told her that my name would be 'Loren', instead of 'L-a-u-r-e-n', my grandma spelled it 'L-o-r-e-n'. My mom thought it was prettier than the original, so my name was spelled my grandma's way," Loren told him, smiling at the memory of when her mother told the story.

"I like it. It's unique." Loren nodded. There were a few moments of silence, which Loren was thankful for. Being in a car with a strange man, unfortunately, wasn't something unusual for her. However, them asking questions about her personal life, being rock stars, or even being friendly for her was a complete new thing for her.

"So, Loren," Eddie started again, "What are you doing out so late?" Loren stared out the window.

"I think it's pretty easy to guess," Loren muttered, moving her gaze from the window to her lap. Eddie looked at her for a split-second, noticing the sadness in her voice. It was true; it wasn't very hard for Eddie to guess. Loren was a prostitute. So, why did Eddie have to fight the urge to hug her and make everything bad in her life go away? Why did this girl, who he'd met no more than ten minutes ago, make him feel like he just wanted to protect her from the world? She was beautiful, no one would deny that. But there was something about this girl that gave him butterflies. The only thing was, he couldn't figure out what it was.

"You live here?" Eddie asked in disbelief, when the GPS told him to stop next to a large, run-down, brick building. Loren laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Rent's cheap, and it has heat, so why not?" She replied. "Thank you for the ride." He tore his gaze from the building and to Loren's sad eyes.

"Anytime," He said. He meant it, too. Loren could call Eddie in the middle of the night asking for a ride and he wouldn't mind. Another minute with this girl would be like gold to him.

"I mean it. Thank you." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she got out of the car and shut the door. Eddie rolled down the window.

"You're welcome." She looked back at him with a small smile, and Eddie felt his heart beat out of his chest.

Damn, who _was_ this girl?

**Sorry for the wait! Review, pleaseeee(: Sorry for the shortness!**


End file.
